Odio a los britanicos
by Psicodelii
Summary: Bella esta pasando por una muy mala racha, perdió todo y para colmos atropelló a un hombre sin querer. Ella lo cuidará mientras esté convaleciente pero hay algo mas, el odia a los británicos. ella piensa que la odia a él por ser británica, él los odia por razones diferentes... Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"
**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la corta trama es solo de mi autoría._**

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

 ** _Rate:_** _T_

 ** _Género:_** _Drama, Romance_

 ** _Numero de palabras:_** _1.834 según Word_

 **00000000000000000000**

 **"ODIO A LOS BRITANICOS"**

Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de sonreír, siempre que ella entraba en la habitacion era recibida con la misma frase. Cerró la puerta detras de ella y se acercó a la camilla donde se encontraba aquel alto, intimidarte y a la vez indefenso hombre. Dejó la bolsa sobre la silla y vio reprimiendo una sonrisa que la vista de él se iba de ella a la bolsa.

-Buenos días, Garrett - murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa - como amanece el Yankee malhumorado? - pregunto de manera burlona, él bufa y gira su cabeza hacia la ventana de la habitación.

-podría estar mejor... - gruñe y vuelve a mirarme - si cierta persona no hubiera atentado contra mi vida.

-Estas hablando de mi? - pregunto inocentemente - él vuelve a resoplar y hace una mueca con la boca.

-Británicos creídos... Castaña odiosa... Quien diablos me mandó a venir a Londres... - refunfuña bastante bajo para él mismo pero aun así logro oír cada palabra. Suspiro dándome por vencida.

Hace ya dos semanas y media que me metí en este embrollo, todo por andar de descuidada. Bueno, mi vida justo ahora no está en el mejor orden. Mi cabeza está hecha un lío y mi vida se derrumbó. Mi padre se fue con su amante hace dos meses, mi madre se automedicó hasta la muerte una semana después debido a la depresión.

Mi hermano era un consumidor pasivo hasta que mamá murió, tres semanas después me llamaron de la penitenciaría, Emmett había matado a un hombre bajo el efecto de las drogas, ahora está sentenciado a treinta años de carcel sin derecho a libertad condicional, tuve que vender la casa de mis padres para pagar el abogado de Emmett, el cual solo pudo reducir considerablemente su cadena perpetua.

Que podía hacer ahora? Estaba sola en el mundo, mi hermano se había sentido enormemente avergonzado y me prohibió ir a verlo, no quería que yo **"la persona más pura de la familia"** se viera metida en un lugar tan bajo como la carcel. Ahora... Sin nadie en el mundo, sola, sin hogar y para colmo de colmos... Atropellé a un Yankee por andar pensando en todos mis problemas.

-Britanica aburrida! Te volviste a perder otra vez? - gruñe con burla, miro a Garrett y frunzo los labios. No puedo negar que es hermoso. Su barba de una semana y su cabello largo castaño oscuro lo hacen ver exotico, sus cejas gruesas y su extraño acento americano son hipnotizantes y ni que decir de su cuerpo.

Cuando lo traje al hospital apresuradamente despues de haberlo atropellado vi como cortaban su ropa para revisarle mejor. Jamas había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto en mi vida. Suspiré y le devolví la mirada, esta vez apesadumbrada, cansada de sus malos tratos. Me hice cargo de él, pues, no presentó cargos hacia mi pero ya estoy cansada.

-lo siento - murmuro y con semblante serio me acerco a la silla donde dejé la bolsa. Saqué tres mudas de ropa para él y los guardé en el pequeño armario de la habitacion. Utencilios de baño, unos zapatos nuevos de su talla y un fajo de euros que dejé sobre la mesita al lado de la camilla.

-Que haces? A donde crees que vas? - lo oigo preguntar cuando me encamino a la puerta. Me giro hacia él y tomando aire le miro a la cara.

-Me voy. - contesto decidida, él me mira frunciendo el ceño - Mira, te agradezco que no presentaras cargos y te he cuidado el tiempo suficiente en contra de tu voluntad. Se que no me quieres aqui asi que... Ya que estas mejor, me marcho. - me giro sin esperar una respuesta y salgo rápido del lugar.

-ISABELLA! ISABELLA VUELVE AQUI... - oigo sus gritos en el pasillo pero ya no pienso volver, estas dos semanas y media me ha tratado bastante mal.

 ** _"Odio a los britanicos"_**

 ** _"Tu cabello castaño, lo odio"_**

 ** _"Tus ojos son muy oscuros"_**

 ** _"Por qué no te maquillas?"_**

 ** _"Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"_**

 ** _"Espero mejorar rápido para salir de este lugar y no volver jamas"_**

Al principio lo tomé con gracia, los medicamentos, la fractura en su pierna y los golpes, todo lo tenía de malhumor y tener a la culpable de todo frente a él día a día no debería ser lindo pero me cansé. Estaciono el auto frente al hotel donde estoy hospedandome desde hace un mes y le sonrío al vallett al darle mi llave, solo voy a tomar mis pocas pertenencias y largarme de Londres.

 _Mis padres muertos..._

 _Mi hermano en la carcel..._

 _No tengo casa..._

 _Perdí la mitad de mis ahorros en la estadía de hotel y los pagos de la clinica de Garrett..._

No tengo nada, es mejor empezar una nueva vida lejos de aqui. Quizas Paris, siempre me ha gustado la ciudad de las luces... O tal vez Italia, dicen que son muy apasionados. Suspiro y con tristeza recojo las pocas cosas del armario y las guardo en mis maletas. Las lagrimas invaden mi rostro, me siento perdida, sola... Sin nada por lo cual vivir.

Escribí una carta para Emmett diciendole cuanto lo amaba y que lo esperaré con los brazos abiertos dentro de treinta años cuando nos volvamos a ver. Limpio mis lagrimas y suspiro con tristeza cuando escucho varios golpes a la puerta. Quizás el botones ya viene por las maletas.

-Tu... - susurro cuando abro la puerta de mi habitacion, estoy asombrada y asustada. Su mirada seria y molesta pasa a confundida y preocupada.

-Estabas llorando, por que? - pregunta dando dos pasos dentro de la habitacion, me alejo instintivamente.

-No es tu asunto, Garrett. Que haces aqui? Como me encontraste? Y... Que haces fuera de la clinica? - pregunto temerosa de su respuesta. Sus palabras de sarcarmo y veneno me hieren demasiado.

-No tenias que haberte ido... Tenias que cuidar de mi hasta que me dieran el alta - murmura mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

-No me querías ahí. Lo dejaste claro cada día... Y por lo que veo ya estas bien. Ahora dime como me encontraste - ordeno molesta, da otro paso mas, las muletas lo mantienen con un pie al aire.

-lo averigué - contesta sin darle importancia, mira detras de mi y frunce el ceño - ahora huyes? La oportunidad de hacerlo fue cuando atentaste contra mi.

-Yo no atenté contra tu vida, tu te atravezaste en la carretera - bramo molesta - que mas quieres de mi? - pido al borde del llanto - me humillaste hasta el cansancio, no me querias cerca... Ya solo dejame en paz! - exclamo y no puedo evitar llorar... Todo me sobrepasa, estoy cansada, agotada, las emociones son demasiadas. Él suelta las muletas y me abraza fuerte contra su pecho.

-Shh... Todo está bien, cariño. Lo lamento... Se que fui un imbecil. Perdoname - sorbo por la nariz, Garrett acaricia mi cabello suavemente y deja pequeños besos en el tope de mi cabeza. - no crei que fuera a afectarte tanto, siempre bromeabas con mis tratos bruscos.

-no eres solo tu... Yo... - me detengo y lo miro - perdí todo, mi familia, mi casa, mi vida... Luego casi te mato y... Fue un pequeño respiro el que no presentaras cargos. Quise agradecerte de alguna forma pero ya no puedo mas... Me voy.

-no puedes irte, Isabella. - murmura serio - no puedes dejarme.

-por que no? Estas bien... Mas que bien, no necesitas de mi, yo...

-Claro que te necesito! - exclama azorado. - no puedes alejarte de mi, tu... Te amo, Isabella.

-que? - jadeo mirando fijamente sus ojos, la mirada de Garrett está fija en la mia, sus ojos azules me miran intensamente - como... No puedes... Tu...

-Si puedo y lo hago... Te amo desde que abrí los ojos cuando me hallaba aun tendido en el asfalto. Te vi frente a mi llena de panico, llorando y pensé _"he muerto y he llegado al cielo"_ \- suspira y acaricia mi mejilla - jamas he visto ángel mas bello que tú, tu pureza, tu inocencia, toda tu eres hermosa.

-pero por que me tratabas tan mal? Y esos comentarios ofensivos? Y... _"Odio a los britanicos?" "Tu cabello lo odio?" "Ojos muy oscuros?"_ Todos esos comentarios me hirieron mucho... - Él suspira y me vuelve a abrazar.

-jamas los dije con mala intencion. Si, _"odio a los britanicos"_ por tenerte para ellos solos... Privandome de tu belleza por tanto tiempo. _"Tu cabello marron también lo odio"_ por atraerme tanto, quisiera vivir acariciandolo. _"Tus ojos son muy oscuros"_ se nota que te falta ese brillo especial y me molesta que no lo tengas...

-y lo que dijiste del por que no me maquillo? Y si no tenia nada mejor que hacer? Y lo de mejorarte rapido para largarte? - pregunto alejandome un poco, él sonríe levemente y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon.

-es curioso que una mujer no se maquille y verte a ti tan natural diariamente me mantenia abrumado y algo consternado, te vez increiblemente hermosa al natural... Cuando te preguntaba sino tenias nada mejor que hacer era por que... No sabía porqué una mujer joven y hermosa como tu pasaba todos sus dias cuidando de un imbecil malhumorado en una camilla. Y si quería salir de ahí rapido para poder invitarte a salir pero... Creo que se me ha salido todo de las manos. Lo lamento.

-oh, Garrett - murmuro conmocionada, nadie jamas me había hablado tan lindo.

-Te amo, Isabella. Te amo desde el primer momento que te vi y creeme que no voy a dejar que te vallas a ningun lado. Por lo menos no sin mi. - sus brazos me envuelven y no puedo evitar levantar la mirada, sus labios tan cerca. Él suspira - no te besaré hasta que me digas que sientes, preciosa.

-Te amo... Te amo tanto... Cuando te vi tirado en la carretera casi sin vida crei morir, pensé que habia matado a alguien, pero cuando abriste tus ojos y sonreiste no pude evitar saltar de felicidad y no solo porque no moriste, sino porque... No me veia en un mundo sin ti...

-Dios! - sus labios fueron a los mios y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo por completo, sus manos acariciaron mi cuello, mi espalda y mi cara, un gemido ahogado salió de mi boca y fue atrapado por él. - no sabes cuanto te amo - jadea besando mi cuello - he esperado treinta años por ti, cariño.

-eso es mucho tiempo - jadeo ladeando mi cuello para darle mas acceso. - creo que odio a los americanos - gimo cuando él me lleva lentamente hacia atras, se separa un poco y me mira confundido.

-por qué? - murmura sin soltarme.

-porque te mantuvieron alejado de mi por veintisiete años... Ahora hazme el amor, Garrett. Amame ahora - pido buscando sus labios.

-Hoy y siempre, cariño... Hoy y siempre.

 **00000000000000000**

 _Bueno, eso fue todo. les gustó? merezco Rw?_

 _gracias por pasarse a leer._

 _besos_

 _PsicodElii_


End file.
